


Drabble for C's Birthday

by InchByInch



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InchByInch/pseuds/InchByInch
Summary: Happy Birthday, dear friend!





	Drabble for C's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Scully: You can’t be serious.

Mulder: You can’t seriously imagine we’d drive right by this? Without stopping?

Scully: The world’s most intricate corn maze?

Mulder: Crop circle, Scully, a classic example. Just showed up two nights ago, and it is right on the road to the conference! Some of these circles are so complex it defies reason. And, yes, it is very possible that these are created by pranksters, but no one has ever been caught in the act. There have been literally hundreds of thousands of these mysterious formations that have been appearing since ancient times, all over the globe. The general consensus is that they are the result of either intense cyclonic activity or extraterrestrial attempts to communicate via the quantum field. My own theory leans towards an unusual type of lightning strikes, called “ball lightning.”

Scully: (sounding unimpressed) Since ancient times?

Mulder: Well, depending on how you define the phenomenon. And, look they’re even selling caramel apples!

Scully: I can’t believe we’re doing this. We are supposed to arrive at the conference by 6:00 pm.

Mulder: There is nothing happening there tonight other than a ridiculous meet and greet. This is much more important.

Scully: Important?

Mulder: Pay attention, Scully: caramel apples. And, I have a source who follows these things. We might connect with him and get some useful information on our case.

During the conversation, Mulder has pulled their car off of the highway and driven into a farm field that has been turned into a parking lot. He jumps out of the car and starts walking towards the apple seller, but then turns back when he realizes Scully is not following him. He taps on the car window.

Mulder: Tick, tock. You’re the one who wants to be on time to the meet and greet.

Sighing, Scully gets out and starts following Mulder towards the corn maze, uhh, crop circle.

_______________

Later…

Mulder: I could not have anticipated that we’d get lost for hours while investigating that pattern!

Scully: Of course, who gets lost in a maze?

Mulder: But we’ll be fine. We can just stay here for the night and be at the conference first thing tomorrow. Of course, there’s only one hotel room available here in the middle of nowhere, but we can share. 

Scully: (opening the door to the room and walking in) One bed?

Mulder: We’re trusted partners, after all.

Scully: That’s true.

Mulder: Besides, we can work on solving this case as our pillow talk.

Scully: Not listening anymore. Taking a shower. And, I’m planning on using up all the how water.

Mulder: Great, because I’m going to need a cold shower! Hubba hubba, bed partner!  
______________

Later, the two of them in bed. …

Scully: Mulder, Tonight was really fun, the corn maze, dinner, hanging out together.

Mulder: Yeah, we should get lost together more often.

Scully: And, I was thinking about it, and I remember you saying years ago that you were not interested in crop circles.

Mulder: Does that sound like me? Someone who is not interested in crop circles? 

Scully: I was just wondering, whether you’d arranged for us to get “stuck” together here for some other reason?

Mulder: The truth is out there, Scully. But for some things, you’ll just have to wonder.


End file.
